Slayers
by Shygeek943
Summary: One night changed Alice Bell's forever. Her family were killed in a car crash caused by zombie spirits. But Alice survived and she will never be the same. During the day, she was cold and impassive. At night, she is a formidable slayer who won't stop until these evil spirits are dead. But will she be able fight the connection she feels with the slayer with a bad boy persona?
1. Just the Beginning

A/N: So, I finished reading The White Rabbit Chronicles by Gena Showalter and I loved the series. But it made me wonder what would happen if Alice meet River and his team before meeting the one in Asher High. And so this was created.

Disclaimer: I don't own The White Rabbit Chronicles or any of the characters in them.

ALICE'S POV

I looked up towards the starry night sky. The glowing moon was full but did little to light up the dark night. I closed my eyes and listened as the wind whistled through the branches of the trees that surround me. I felt the cold air cause goosebumps to rise on my arms but I just stood still and listened. Aside from the loud wind, the forest was eerily quiet. I continued to listen and wait.

I felt it before I heard it. Electricity begin to course through my blood. My right hand tightened its grip on the pistol it was holding. So did my left hand with a dagger. I breathed in and smelled the rotting flesh of the creatures that were coming this way. It was strong and I had fight the urge to gag. They're here.

I opened my eyes. My heart sped up. But not in fear, it was excitement. I saw dozens of them ungracefully making their way towards me, stumbling and staggering. Their once clean clothes were now tattered rags and their heads were completely bare apart from the few strings of hair that fell limp. Their red eyes stared at me hungrily. It was sad. These things used to normal people who were just living their life as best as they could just like everybody else. But they were unjustly sentenced to live their afterlives as mindless spirits whose sole purpose is to destroy whatever good is still in this world.

That's where people like me come in. I'm one of the people who could see these destructive spirits, or zombies if that's what you want to call it. And I'm also one of the people whose fighting against them since I actually can fight them. Since they're spirits, the only way to kill them is as a spirit as well. Like any other zombie slayer, my spirit form is able to leave my physical form.

So here I stand, in spirit form, facing these monsters with every intent of killing each and every one of them. They were closer now and at some point surrounded me. I felt this pressure and tension inside of me and I knew exactly how to get rid of it. Raising my pistol and aiming, I started shooting. I sliced anyone who came close, cutting them down. It went on like that for God knows how long. Shoot. Slice. Shoot. Slice. Until I ran out of bullets and my dagger got lost somewhere in the chaos.

That's fine. I had enough fun tonight so it time to get down to business. Before any zombie could take a bite out of me, I lit up from head to toe. I was engulfed in a burning white fire that caused the monsters to perish. Like moths drawn to a flame, they still came and one by one turned into nothing but dust. When the last one was gone for good, my fire simmered down.

I could still feel the electricity running through my veins but felt exhausted at the same time. Another night, another fight. This wasn't over. I knew that. Even if I killed hundreds of zombies, there would still be more to fight. I was able to eliminate this herd but new would eventually show up. They always do. But until then, I need to rest and build up my energy.

I turned and made my way back home. Since I was in spirit form, I could move faster than I would if I was in my physical one. It wasn't long before I sneaked back into my room through the window. There on the bed was my physical form. If I didn't know better I would of thought I was sleeping soundly. I walked towards the bed and reached towards my body. Just like that my spirit was back inside my body once again.

Once I was back to "normal", I let out a sigh. The adrenaline from the fight was fading and pure exhaustion was settling in. I was too tired to change into pajamas so I just pulled the blanket over and not a minute later I fell into a deep sleep.

All too soon, I woke up to my alarm blaring an annoying tone. Groaning, I shut it off and forced my tired, sore body out of bed. Why the hell did I have to go to school today? I dragged my feet towards the bathroom and changed clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't wearing anything special. Black ripped jeans, black combat boots, white crop top, and my favorite black leather jacket. I left my long, pale blonde hair in their natural waves. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. Somehow I already knew that today was going to be draining. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

"So, how are you feeling today? Excited? Nervous?" My grandma asked me when I sat down in the dining room table for breakfast.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not really. I just want this day to be over with already." I replied bluntly as I ate my pancakes. I knew immediately that it wasn't the answer she was hoping for when I saw the smile on her face falter. I took glace at my grandpa staring at me with worried eyes for some reasons.

These past few months have been hard for them, I know that. It was eight months ago when I survived the car crash that killed my parents and little sister, Emma. That crash was the first time I saw the zombies ever. I've been staying with my grandparents ever since and they constantly worry about me. Not that I blame them. After the accident, I became distant and withdrawn. Then, barely a month into my junior year at Carver Academy and the fights started. There were kids at my school who thought a girl's dead family is something to taunt her about. It may not of been rational but I didn't care, still don't. I beat each one of them with no regrets. It went on like that for another month until I got expelled . My grandparents was so shocked when they found out what I did. I was never violent before. I could only imagine how they would react if they knew that I fight zombie spirits every other night. Zombies that they can't see or knew even existed.

I felt guilty. My grandparents try so hard to get me to open up. To let them in. But there are things that I know I can't tell them. "I mean going to a new school can't be that bad. I might even meet people that I get along with." I said in an attempt to reassure them I would be fine.

That seemed to brighten Nana up. She smiled encouragingly. "That's the spirit, dear." My grandpa just nodded.

Before I could say anything else, the honking of a car signaled that my ride was here and impatient. I grabbed my bag and said a quick goodbye to them. Once outside, I saw a familiar silver jeep and got in.

"Morning Ice Princess." River said with his signature smirk.

I glared at him. "Who the hell are you calling 'Ice Princess'?" Annoyance was clear in my tone. I love the guy but it was too early to deal with his pesky behavior.

"Come on, we both know that it suits you perfectly." He was still wearing that stupid smirk.

He's lucky that I love and respect him otherwise I would have broken his nose. River Mills saved me during the car accident and he was there when I woke up in the hospital. River was tall, standing at 6'4 with pale hair that rivaled my own and the darkest eyes. He's not only a slayer but the leader of a slayer team which I'm in. He taught me how to go into spirit form and made me into a strong, resilient slayer. He's become the older brother I never knew I wanted.

"How you feeling?" River asked, suddenly turning serious. "I heard that you faced a herd on your own. You okay?"

"I'm fine." I shrugged my shoulders. "We both know I survived worse."

His expression was solemn. "Yeah. Look, Ace," another pet name for me. "I know better than anyone else how much of a badass you are. But you shouldn't be doing this alone. If you keep this up, it's inevitable that you will be overpowered."

"It's not even the afternoon yet and you already want to talk slayer business." I said blandly. When River didn't respond, I turned to look at him. His eyes were facing the road but I could see how concerned he was. So I told him what he wanted to hear. "Okay, next time I'll bring a couple of the guys."

He took a quick glance at me and I saw the skepticism in them. But he accepted it anyway. "Good. Now, little heads up. There's another group of slayers that goes to that new school of yours."

"Really? Are you on good terms with them or do I have to prepare for a fight on my first day?" I was only half joking.

"No, we're. . . neutral. They stay out of the our way, we stay out of their way. And we're here." River said as we stopped in front of the school.

Asher High School. It was sprawling and something about it was just creepy. As I looked at the building it was clear that Asher Tigers take their school colors seriously. Black and gold covered every inch of this place. Is this supposed to show 'school spirit'?

I felt my stomach churn with uneasiness when I saw hundreds of people that I don't know. People I don't want to know. Each of them already in their own cliques. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with people today. I couldn't stop the groan that slip past my lips.

River chuckled at my clear displeasure. "Don't be like that. With the kind of life you're living, it's good to have some kind of normality. High school is normal for teenagers."

I looked at him with a rise eyebrow. "Who ever said that I want to be normal?"

Rolling his eyes, he let the topic go. "I'm going to be busy this afternoon. Chance will pick you up. There's a meeting tonight. It's mandatory."

"You got it, Boss." I took another look at the building in front of us. "Guess I have go into the Tigers' den."

As I got out of the car River said his farewell. "Don't get into too much trouble. And try not to kill anyone."

I couldn't help but smirk. "I make no promises."

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Please let me know what you think of it so far and leave a review.


	2. New School New Student

ALICE'S POV

"Ms. Bell, have you been listening to me?" The principal, a man in his late 40s, asked me. Exasperation clear in his dull brown eyes.

"Yes, sir." I lied, bored with this conversation. I was sitting in the principal's office because Mr. Wilson wanted to discuss some things with me. Particularly, my behavior at my old school.

"From what I saw from your file, you're a bright girl. But recently you've been acting up. Now, I don't know exactly what happened at Carver Academy but I have absolutely no tolerance for violence on schools grounds. Do you hear me?" His voice was stern, trying to show how serious he was.

I flashed him a plastic smile. "Loud and clear. I won't get into fights ." Unless anyone wants to start something with me. "Can I go now?"

He narrowed his eyes at me as if he was trying to figure me out. But my expression stayed emotionless. After a few moments, Mr. Wilson let out a sigh. He's given up. Smart guy knew that he was trying to do the impossible. "Fine. Go to class and stay out of trouble."

With that, I left his office and made my way through the crowded halls. Even though the bell was about to ring in less than two minutes, nobody was in a hurry to get to class. I let my eyes scan through the sea of people as their clamoring buzzed in my ears. My gaze involuntarily stopped at a group made out of eight boys who looked like the personification of delinquents. Most of them possessed fresh bruises and covered with tattoos and piercing. Chains hung from their waists and two even wore house-arrest anklets. All were tall, muscular, and I'll admit it, attractive. They were at the other end of the hall, too busy roughhousing.

One in particular caught my eye. He was leaning on the lockers, just watching in lazy amusement as his friends horsed around. His hair was so black it reminded me of a starless night sky. If the others were attractive, he was gorgeous. Realizing that I was shamelessly staring at the hunk that I didn't even know like some wanton hussy, I chastised myself. I was never one to drool over some guy and I don't plan on starting now. But before I could tear my gaze away, his eyes shifted towards my direction. His vivid violet hues met my pale blue ones and suddenly our surrounding changed--

\--We were in what looked like a boxing ring. I was in a sports bra and yoga pants that stuck like a second skin. He was only wearing black shorts. He was shirtless, showing off his six-pack, a nipple ring, and all the tattoos that covered his tanned torso. My eyes traveled down his body as I bit my lip.

He smirked when he saw that I was checking him out. "Liking what you're seeing, Bell? I know I do." His voice was low and husky, His eyes seemed darker with a suggestive gleam.

I mirrored his smirk. Instead of answering, I threw a punch at him. Which he easily dodged. The sparring began and neither one of us were holding back. We punched, jabbed, kicked, dodged, and blocked. It went on for a while until he grabbed my hand when I was about to strike him and jerked me closer to him.

We were barely a centimeter apart. I looked up at him as he gazed down at me. Even though I was taller than most girls, he still towered over me. We just stood there, never breaking eye contact. Suddenly, I kicked one of his leg from under him causing him to lost his balance. I pushed him down so his back met the mat with a thud. Before he could recover, I straddled him and pinned his hands by his head. "I win." I said breathlessly.

I was panting while covered in a thin layer of sweat. He was the same. As I looked down at him, his eyes were dilated and darker than ever before. Something primal and animalistic swirled in those dark hues. I realized that I was looking at him the exact same way.

I slowly leaned down until our faces were only inches apart. "You know," I said with a coy smile. "I think I like you at my mercy." My eyes darted towards his lips before meeting his eyes again. He still didn't say anything but the desire in his eyes were palpable. "And I think you like being at my mercy." I moved even closer until my lips were gently brushing against his.

That's all it took for him to make his move. He sat up, breaking out of my hold. Wrapping one arm around my waist to keep me in place, he cupped my face and pulled me towards him until we were chest to chest. Then, he crushed his lips onto mine. His hold tightened around me. My hands found their way into his hair and pulled him even closer if that was possible. I let out a soft moan. This kiss wasn't gentle or sweet. It was fierce and rough and I never want it to end.

The need for air became too much to ignore. I broke the kiss, panting. But he wasn't done. He started to trail kisses along my jaw and down my neck. "Cole," I whimpered. I was consumed by him. The pleasurable feeling was almost too much.--

\--The aggravating ringing of the bell snapped back into the present. It wasn't that rare for me to get a vision with other slayer. It happened multiple times with Chance and River. But what the hell was that? I wasn't flirty or coy. That girl who was making out in the ring couldn't possibly be me. Violet eyes, wide with shock, stared at me. I quickly tore my gaze away from him and hurried to class.

Besides the little incident in the hall, the rest of the day was uneventful. For six hours I sat in uncomfortable desk chairs and feeling bored out of my mind as adults droned on about something that will almost absolutely never help in life. The images of the vision from before kept flashing in my head. I mentally reprimanded myself each time I saw an image but it didn't take long before another one appeared.

Relief washed over me when I heard the last bell. Thank God, it's finally over. When I got out, Chance was already there waiting for me. His red pickup truck was easy to spot.

"What's wrong?" Chance asked me when I got in the car.

One glance was all it took for him know that something was bothering me. No matter how expressionless my face was, he could still read me like a book. Perhaps he's able to do so due to the fact that he's a stoic person himself. Strange thing is that even though we're closed off people, we're pretty open with each other. He's the one I go to when I just need to talk to. I've told him things that I didn't even tell River. He came to me when he needs a haven to escape his demons. We trust each other and told each other our secrets. Despite us being so close, our feeling always remained platonic. He was my best friend and closest confidant.

Knowing that lying would be pointless, I answered honestly, "I had a vision with this guy. Don't know his name or anything about him. The vision was just so. . ." I trailed off, trying to find an accurate description. "different from the ones I had before." None of my other visions were of me making out with a stranger.

"Different how?" He asked as he drove away from the school.

I contemplated how should answer. I couldn't just blurt out that I had a vision where I was practically christening a boxing ring. "He and I were sparring," I began to explain. "And one thing lead to other and we ended up making out."

Though Chance had a talent for keeping his face void of emotions, the surprise was clearly shown. Not that I blamed him. He's almost as surprised as I was. Ever since I became a slayer I haven't been interested in relationships. It just seemed trivial compared to the battle of humanity and evil.

"Okay. . ." He drawled out. "Does that mean something?"

I sighed, "I don't know. Maybe it doesn't mean anything at all. It's possible that we were just caught up in the heat of the moment and it was a one time thing." As I said those words, a part of me knew that that wasn't true. Hoping that it wasn't true. I immediately silenced that part of me.

Wanting to change the topic, I asked about tonight. "Do you know what this meeting is about?"

I watched as I saw his face hardened, loathing simmering in his eyes. "It's Anima. They've been attacking slayers."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'd love to hear your feedback.


	3. Anima is Coming

ALICE'S POV

It was hectic. Most of the slayers were here and all of them had something to say. The recent attacks on slayers had everyone alarmed and panicked. Anima had decided to take us out one by one. Some slayers wanted to strike back right away. They wanted to avenge those that already fell at the hands of the enemy. They wanted blood and an all-out war. Then, there a few who were completely petrified and kept ranting about how we were all going to die. And let's not forget the few individuals who looked absolutely lost. All their voices overlapped each other and created an overwhelming buzzing sound in my ears. The atmosphere was becoming stifling. River needs to get his lackeys to calm down before I have one of my spontaneous violent outburst.

"Quiet!" River demanded, as if he heard my mental warning. Silence quickly followed and I felt myself become calmer.

"I know that these recent attacks are unnerving." He began, his voice boomed from wall to wall even though he wasn't yelling. As he stood proud and tall, strength and authority alluded from him. "But we can't panic. That won't help anything. We need to stay calm and think about this strategically. We aren't cowards. We aren't just run and hide like little bitches. We are going to do what we do best. We're going to fight and we're going to destroy Anima." Pure and utter hatred blazed in River's eyes when he spat the industry's name as if it was poison. "But we need to be smart about it. If we just attack them without a real plan or strategy, we will wind up dead."

I stood near the back, away from the majority of the crowd. I saw most of them nodding in agreement or in understanding as River address them. The tension that consumed them at the beginning started to melt away as they seek guidance from their commander.

"Now, it'll be business as usual until the plan is ready to be executed. Remember I don't care how skilled you think you are, do not engage with zombies without backup. You're assigned to a group for a reason." His eyes quickly met mine and I knew the last two sentence was addressed towards me more than anyone else. "If you happen to cross paths with hazmats and it's clear that they have the advantage, don't stay to fight a losing battle. Understood?"

After a chorus of affirmative answers, the crowd dispersed. Slayers who were on patrol tonight were gearing up. Others went to go train to get rid of whatever worrisome thoughts that still remained. There were a few who decided they needed a drink and headed toward a club that wasn't too far from here.

When everyone had gone off to do their thing, River's eyes caught mine and it was clear that he needed to talk to me. Like usual, Chance was by his side. I felt my gut twist with uneasiness when I saw that they had matching grim expressions on their faces.

"Don't you two look chipper." I said when I stood in front of them. No matter how serious circumstances were, I couldn't control my sarcastic side. "Please, do share what's got you in such a good mood."

"Let's go somewhere more private." River replied as he gestured towards the direction away from the others.

We headed further into the building we were in, entering a study that River and few others were allowed in. Chance leaned against the wall behind River. River sank down on a armchair, he's shoulders slumped down as if it was carrying the weight of the world. He looked at me with tired eyes. Seeing him like this pulled my heartstrings.

River was only a few years older than me but he experienced and seen things most people don't. So has Chance, me, and every one of the slayers. We were forced to grow up faster than we were supposed to. We couldn't stay oblivious to the evils that lurked just around the corner. All of us as seen our friends and family fall victims to the zombies. And as the war continues, it's inevitable that more of us will perish too. That is just the cold, hard truth.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

River ran his hand through his hair, something he did when he's stressed or dejected. "We lost Jack and Robby. The zombies got them. The hazmats took out Vi and Luce. Attacked them in their own homes."

I felt a sense of grief. All of them were still teenagers. Though I wasn't particularly close to them, they each have fought by my side on more than one occasion. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to not make yourself a bigger target than you already are. No more going solo." Resolution rang clear in his voice.

I nodded, "No more going solo." I repeated. This is one of the few times when I'm compliant. I was never fond of following orders and often times react recklessly. But going into a battle without any backup would just be idiotic. "They were attacked in their own homes?" I recalled. My voice remained steady but fear began to rise in me. It absolutely terrifies me just thinking about what would happen to my grandparents if the hazmats decide to stop by our house. What if I'm not there to protect them? What if I can't protect them? They were all I have left. I can't lose them too. I won't be able to survive it.

"Yeah, another reason why you're a bigger target. You live the furthest away from us and only live with your elderly grandparents. You may be one of the toughest fighter I know but your situation makes you vulnerable."

"So, what do we do? What's the plan?" I need to know if there was a way to make sure that Anima never lays a hand on the last family I have.

"We need some reinforcements. Our numbers are dwindling. The less of us there is, the more defenseless we become."

For the first time since we entered the room, Chance spoke out. "We need to ally with the other slayer team in town. The ones that go to your school." I immediately think of violet eyes.

River nodded. "It should be easy enough to convince them to work with us. They hate Anima and zombies almost as much as we do. They're also in danger since Anima is taking out slayers." He stared into my eyes with an emotion that I couldn't identify. "Ace, I have a little mission for you."

I didn't say anything. I raised an eyebrow, indicating him to continue.

"I know that you aren't enthusiastic about dealing with people. But I need you to talk to their leader and convince him to met with me. His name is Cole Holland and you need to bring him here."

A/N: First, I know it's a bit late but Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. It won't be long until Ali and Cole officially meet. Don't forget to leave a review. Hope you have a Happy New Years!


	4. Officially Meeting

ALICE'S POV

"If you repeat yourself one more time I won't hesitate to cut off one of your limbs. Don't test me." I warned River as he drove me to school. "I get it. Find Holland and get him to talk to you. You don't have to keep reminding me every two minutes." My eyes rolled for the sixth time this morning.

River made a grunting sound. "So, you literally are just going to go up to him and start making demands?"

"Yes." I said with a straight face.

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"He's a leader of slayers. Slayers who also go to your school. Can't imagine him being happy with some Ice Princess telling him what to do on his turf. And I would think he has enough sense to be cautious towards a stranger."

"If you have a problem with it, you do it." His pestering is getting on my nerves. "And what did I tell you about calling me that." Aggravation dripped from my voice.

River let out a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry. I know that I'm driving you crazy. Kinda surprised that you haven't punched me yet, to be honest. But this is important. If we don't get him to work with us, we're screwed."

I looked at him and saw that tired expression on his face once again. "I know that. I haven't failed any mission that you've set me on and I don't plan on starting now. You really should have more faith in me." I looked out the window and watched as our surroundings blurred past us. "What do you know about this Cole Holland?"

"Not much. He's older than you, a senior. His father was a slayer too. His team respects him and are extremely loyal. He likes to be in control." River listed off. "I asked around and heard that he's into brunettes."

"Why would that be something that you asked?"

River shrugged his shoulders. "Wanted to know how likely it would be for him to hit on you. And if I needed to start digging the grave." Hearing his reason, I couldn't help but let out a scoff.

All too soon, we were parked in front of Asher High once again. "Did I ever tell you how much I hate school?"

"Yes, on several occasions actually." River chuckled.

"Then this shouldn't be a surprised. I absolutely despise going to school and being around a bunch of idiots that I do not care for."

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine this morning? I just love hearing your optimistic view on life."

"I know. Now if you'll excuse me, I have six hours of being bored to death that I'm really looking forward to. But not before I go hunt down a boy that I've never met."

For the first time in a while, River eyes didn't look worn out but had a spark of amusement shining in them. "Times like these remind me why I love you so much, Princess." His tone was soft with genuine and tenderness.

I let a rare smile appear on my face. "Again with that 'Princess rubbish. We both know damn well that I'm no princess. I'm the warrior who fights with everything she has and unleashes hell on anyone who tries to hurt the ones she loves." I got out of the car. Before I shut the door, I said, "Seriously though, don't worry. I got this."

"I know." River let out a sigh. "I trust you." After that was said, River drove away.

I stood outside the building for a few more minutes, already dreading today. Deciding that it was time to get out of the crisp, cold air, I made my way to first period. Along the way, I scanned the people who passed me. Who could tell me who Cole Holland is? Suddenly, I remembered the boy with violet eyes and his little gang. Slayers tend to gravitate towards each other. I've seen the bruises they had, similar to ones that I've seen on River and Chance. Then, I remembered the vision I had yesterday. I only get visions with other slayers.

They must be part of Holland's pack of slayers. So, that means that if Holland agreed to work with us, then it would be almost inevitable that I cross paths with the boy that I have every intention of avoiding. That's just perfect. I suddenly felt the gaze of several pairs of eyes on me. Turning around I was immediately met with violet eyes. Before I could break eye contact and walk away, our surroundings began to fall away—

" _What the hell is your problem?" I hissed at him. I could feel my temper flaring up._

 _He stared back at me with unflinching eyes. Anger radiated from him. "My problem? You're my problem!" He snapped. "You've been a pain in the ass seen the first time we saw each other!"_

 _My eyes narrowed as I glared at him. "I'm the pain in the ass? You are just unbelievable! You are the one who dragged me outside for no reason when I was minding my own business. You are the one who goes out of your way to try and annoy me. You are the one who always tries to pick a fight with me. Why can't you just leave me alone? In case I haven't made myself clear, I want nothing to do with you." I practically snarled at him._

 _I saw something flicker in his eyes but I couldn't tell what it was. He lowered his voice to a what was barely louder than a whisper. "You value honesty but you can't even be honest with yourself." He took a step towards me. "You want nothing to do with me? We both know that's a lie."_ _"_

 _It isn't."_ _"_

 _Then look me in the eye and tell me that you don't have any interest in me whatsoever. Tell me that you don't think about me. Tell me that you never imagine what it'd be like if you were in my bed. Tell me that you haven't thought about the kiss. Tell that you aren't tempted to kiss me right now. Tell me that you don't want me as much as I want you."_

 _With each sentence, he took a step towards me until he was standing right in front of me._ _I_ _wanted to deny everything he said. I wanted to tell him to go to hell. But for some reason, I couldn't. I just started at him with rage in my eyes. I hated him. I hated how much he affected me. I hated that I couldn't get away from him. I hated that I didn't want to get away from him._

 _In an action that surprised me, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on my neck. I felt something inside of me quiver in delight from that single touch. "_

 _Cole. . ." I said breathlessly before I could stop myself._

 _He leaned back a little to look into my eyes. As we stood there, we gazed into each other eyes. No traces of the previous anger came from either of us. I don't know what came over me as I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me. Our lips met and it was like an inferno ignited inside of me. My arms wrapped around his shoulders, his wrapped around my waist. We pulled each as close as humanly possible. When the need to breathe became too much, we pulled apart. We leaned against each other, panting._ _"_

 _Ali, tell me that I'm not the only one who feels this."_

 _"Cole, I-"_

\--The feeling of someone bumping shoulders with me as they passed ended the vision before I could reply. I was both curious and anxious. What caused that argument? Why was he so angry? What was I about to say before the vision ended? Why the hell do I keep having visions of us kissing?

Breaking away from my thoughts, I saw violet eyes glaring at me. His lips were pulled back in a snarl as he strides towards me. I responded by glaring back before turning to make a quick escape to my class. The bell rang just as I plopped down in a seat at the back of the class. From the corner of my eye, I saw him hovering near the doorway as if deciding whether or not to just come and carry me out. Eventually, with another withering stare, he turned and walked away. I saw the look in his eyes. He wants to answers and something tells me he's used to getting what wants.

As I pretended to listen to Ms. Long as she ranted on how the brilliance of Shakespeare, something dawned on me. I called him Cole. The boy with the violet eyes, who's most likely was a slayer, was named Cole. The same name as the person that I'm looking for. As much as I wish it wasn't true, it couldn't be a coincidence. I struggled to keep in a groan of frustration. This day just kept getting better and better

By the time the bell rang signaling the end of the period, I resolved myself. River was counting on me and I wasn't going to let him down just because of some personal crisis I was going through. As I stepped out of the classroom, I soon realized that there won't be any difficulty in finding him. Especially, since he was already there. Waiting for me, I supposed.

His eyes narrowed when his intense gaze fell on me. The way he looked at me made me think that he was trying to dissect me, trying to see right through my soul. The thought was almost laughable. It was going to take a lot more to break down the walls I've built. I met his gaze, keeping a cool demeanor. His eyes practically threw daggers at me when he saw how indifferent I was.

He- Cole, that was his name, remained still as I took my time walking towards him. I refuse to be intimated by him. Once I was standing right in front of him, he opened his mouth to say something.

"Who-"

I quickly cut him off. "We need to talk, Holland."

 **A/N: Alice and Cole finally meet. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'd love to see your reviews. Are you excited to see how their conversation will go?**


End file.
